


Where Is Your Tranquillity Now, King?

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [116]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Crystal (Final Fantasy XV), Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fear, Health Scares, Hopeful Ending, Hospitalization, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Medical Trauma, Mentions Mors Lucis Caelum, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Poor Regis Lucis Caelum, Protective Clarus Amicitia, Protective Cor Leonis, Protectiveness, Regis Lucis Caelum Needs A Hug, Seizures, Sick Fic, Somnus Lucis Caelum Has Feelings Too, Uncertainty, Wheelchairs, Whump, falls - Freeform, near loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Something was not right with Regis.Everyone knew there was, but the King simply refused to acknowledge it. He was becoming tired very easily, he was growing sluggish and sometimes his words would start to slur. And his limp… he could barely walk a few steps without being in visible pain and having to stop to catch his breath now.It was in one word: heartbreaking. No one wanted to see one of the kindest men that had ever graced Eos suffering.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Regis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. Behold The King Of Lucis

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.... right, if the title of this fic sounds familiar go and re-watch Kingsglaive and please, please don't kill me? Please? I couldn't resist, I am sorry T_T
> 
> And please read the tags! And send Reggie hugs, he is going to need them....
> 
> Without further ado please enjoy... I don't think that is the right word here...

Something was not right with Regis. 

Everyone knew there was, but the King simply refused to acknowledge it. He was becoming tired very easily, he was growing sluggish and sometimes his words would start to slur. And his limp… he could barely walk a few steps without being in visible pain and having to stop to catch his breath now. It was in one word: heartbreaking. No one wanted to see one of the kindest men that had ever graced Eos suffering. Ardyn and Somnus tried to convince him to see a doctor, but he refused to admit there was anything wrong. Clarus tried, saying he was only concerned for his welfare and again, Regis brushed off the severity of the situation and told his friend he was worrying too much over nothing. Luna tried and like the others before her, she failed to get through to the King. She tried to use the reminder of Seren and Noctis to get past his stubbornness; she didn’t prevail. In fact, she thought she made matters worse. Even Wesk and Cid attempted to get an answer out of him and they were ignored, because to Regis, he was fine. Perfectly fine. Nothing was wrong with him. 

But Cor had had enough of his bullshit.

“What’s wrong?” Cor demanded, placing his hands on the King’s desk. 

The Marshal watched, concern heightening, as Regis gave him a stunned look. Cor had been in the room with him for a good hour or so…  _ what the hell was wrong with him? _

“Nothing.” Regis said in a higher-pitched tone than normal, eyes drooping. “Please don’t fuss over me, dear.”

“Regis?” Cor said a little louder, clicking his fingers in front of his elder brother’s face to get some sort of reaction. He didn’t get any. “Look at me!” 

“I am…” Regis whispered, head rocking backwards and forwards in a swaying motion. It was as if he had no control over his actions. “You are just worrying over nothing…”

“No, I am not. Regis, you look really unwell.” Cor said, becoming frightened how fast Regis had deteriorated in the last few seconds.

“I am not- ow!” Regis shuddered, sluggishly raising a hand to his temple before muttering. “...my head hurts.” 

“Fuck!” 

Cor jumped over the desk, took hold of Regis’s shoulder’s and gave him a light shake to wake him up. The King’s eyes were closed so tight and he was practically falling out of his seat. In a voice filled with a control level of panic, Cor tried to get an answer from him. “Regis, Reggie come on, keep your eyes open for me. Regis, open them!” 

Cor let out a sigh of relief when Regis did as he had asked, but there was still a problem. The King’s eyes were completely void from colour. 

“Cor…” Regis barely said, eyes drooping again. “You have really blue eyes…” 

“Yeah I do, focus on them.” Cor said, trying to encourage his brother to stay awake. 

He knew there was something wrong! Why didn’t Regis fucking confide in them! Cor pressed a buzzer in his pocket that he and Clarus both shared to alert the other if Regis was in any kind of trouble. Their friend was barely conscious but Cor knew he had to try and keep him awake. That was the most important thing right now-

Horror took control of the Marshal, as he was forced to tighten his grip on Regis’s shoulders as his entire body started to violently shake. Regis was having a seizure. 

“ARDYN!!!!!”

Cor screamed at the top of his lungs, panic and fear taking over him as he watched the King’s body jerk uncontrollably, white foam pouring out of the King’s open mouth. Tears leaked out of the Marshal’s eyes and before he knew it, his husband was standing behind Regis’s body, and he had placed the side of his hands either side of Regis’s neck so he didn’t injure himself any further. Cor whimpered, looking at his husband, glassy-eyed,

Regis was 56 years old. 

Barely any of the Kings made it past 55.

* * *

Somnus, Ardyn, Clarus and Cor sat in silence outside Regis’s room. 

For the time being, no one other than them and the doctors were going to be made aware of the King's current condition. The world was falling apart and the potential loss of their King, the person who came up with the idea to save the rest of the planet and not just Lucis - whereas any other King would have left the rest of the populus to rot - it could destroy what remained of Eos’s people. Cor did suggest that they at least inform Lunafreya of what had occurred so she could try and explain to little 5-year-old Seren why she couldn’t see her grandad at the moment, but the rest thought it unwise. For the time being anyway. No one knew why this had happened, all they knew was that Regis’s health was deteriorating fast and if they didn’t find a diagnosis soon… who knew what would become of the finest King that this world had ever known. 

Cor and Ardyn were still a little shaken up by what they had witnessed Regis go through, but they weren’t in a state like Clarus and Somnus were. The Shield was holding in all his hurt, barely talking, because he couldn’t help but blame himself for his King’s health. He was his Shield. He was the one who was meant to protect Regis and what had he done instead? Sat back and let him get this bad! He should have enforced that Regis see a doctor. He should have picked him up and dragged him there! But he didn’t and now… Regis was paying the price from his lack of judgement. As for the Founder King, he had already lost Noctis. He watched while Regis screamed and Noctis was taken away from this world. Now, he had to live with the possibility that he wouldn’t have Regis here with him either… he didn’t care if anyone saw the redness in his eyes, or the fact he was slightly trembling as they waited for the doctor to arrive. His grandson had to pull through. Because if he didn’t… Regis would never see Noctis again and that thought, more than anything else, broke Somnus’s heart. 

Doctor Salutem came into the room, with his head hung low, that was never a good sign. 

“What? What is wrong with him?” Somnus asked, upset consuming him.

“I will be honest with you, your Former Majesty. To start off with we hadn’t a clue. He seems healthy enough, all things considered with the deterioration of muscles in his leg-” the doctor started to say, but was rudely cut off by Somnus’s overwhelmed and hurtful voice. 

“Don’t tell me what it can’t be and tell me what it is!” 

“Som.” Ardyn warned, ready to step in front of his brother if he lost it at the poor man who was trying to make Regis better. “Calm.” 

“Carry on, doctor.” Clarus ordered, impatient over the news of his best friend. The thought of losing Regis terrified him; he, like the rest of them, had to know if Regis was going to pull through. 

“Of course, Lord Amicitia.” Salutem nodded. “Finding nothing more, we decided to go through King Mors’s medical notes, to see if there were any similarities with their health. I regret to inform you all that there is. It would appear that His Former Majesty had a seizure before passing away.”

Somnus frowned before sparing a glare of disbelief at Ardyn. In return, he got the same look of incredulity back from his elder brother. They knew how Mors died. He had a stroke in his sleep and well… he never woke up again. But a seizure…

Voice straining, Somnus breathed out. “We were never informed that he had a seizure.” 

“But His Majesty was. We have his visitor signature at the bottom of this form,” Salutem said in a low voice, handing the sheet of paper over to Somnus. While Somnus read through the paperwork, Doctor Salutem went through what else they knew about Regis’s current condition. “For now, I can tell you that he isn’t awake but he is stable, which we are taking as a very good sign. However… I can’t stress enough that perhaps you shouldn’t get your hopes up too high for a speedy recovery if this illness, whatever it may be, is hereditary.”

“Why?” Ardyn asked, panic seeping into his tone. 

“Because-” 

“Mors had his seizure three days before he died…” Somnus gasped, reading the date on the form, hands shaking as the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. Somnus looked directly in the doctor’s eye and started to yell before anyone could say another word. “You fix him! You sort this out and get him treatment! That’s an order!”

“We are doing everything we can, your Former Majesty. As you can tell from the notes in front of you, no one could work out what ailed King Mors.” Salutem said, regret clear in his voice. 

“But… he has a granddaughter…” Somnus whimpered whilst breaking down in tears. 

Covering his eyes, Somnus started to scream, feeling Ardyn wrap him up in a massive hug. They couldn’t lose Regis! They couldn’t! Ardyn was talking to him, but Somnus couldn’t hear him over his heartbreaking scream. Because Somnus’s sacrifice wasn’t just for Ardyn and Noctis. It was also for Regis to see Noctis again and watch Seren grow until he was at least as old as Cid! Then he could fucking pass away! He wasn’t allowed to do this now! Regis wasn’t allowed to die! He just wasn’t!

* * *

Clarus and Cor thought it best to give Somnus some space as he dealt with the severity of the situation. They understood. They felt exactly the same as the Founder King did. They were heartbroken and the thought that maybe in three days time they may no longer have their brother with them… it was incomprehensible. 

“You okay?” Cor asked, handing Clarus a cup of coffee. He would have got him something stronger, but with what was happening Cor didn’t trust himself not to take a swig of it. 

Clarus glared at the floor, eyes void of any emotion. “His knee.” 

“Sorry?” 

“If he doesn’t start walking around soon, the muscles in his leg will deteriorate faster. He won’t be able to walk.” 

“Clarus…” Cor said, sitting next to him, trying to work out where the hell his mind was at. “You shouldn’t be focusing on that. You do understand that he could die, right?” 

Clarus only nodded. 

“Then why are you focusing on his damn leg?!”

“...because I’d rather him no longer be able to walk than lose him, Cor.”

Feeling bad, Cor placed a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder and let out a sigh. Yeah, maybe Cor might lose his big brother, but Clarus wouldn’t only be losing a younger brother and his best friend, he’d be completely out of a job. Not that Clarus was thinking about that but… still, dying after his liege would be hard to swallow. That was a feeling that Clarus could only share with his son and Gilgamesh. Maybe he should go and see Gladio, it may help. After all, Gladio had already lost Noctis, he’d understand this pain better then anyone. Before Cor could suggest doing exactly that, Clarus spoke over him. 

“Why didn’t I force him to see someone?!” 

“This isn’t your fault, Clarus.” Cor said a little shocked he blamed himself for this. “They think it is hereditary and this can’t be your fault.” 

“Then I should have asked him more about how Mors died! I should have asked, so I could watch out for the signs! I should have protected him!” 

“Sometimes you can’t protect people from themselves.” 

“It’s my job, Cor!” 

“Yes, and no offence to Regis, but he should have said something to Ardyn and Somnus about Mors’s death. And before you ask, I had no idea and I am pretty certain your mum didn’t either. So if you are failing because your King failed to give you information, then so did she.”

Silence fell between them and all Cor could think of was Seren, Luna, Cid and Wesk. 

Someone had to inform all of them of this. He didn’t give a flying fuck about the public right now, but those four people who were Regis’s family needed to know. Because if this was it, they had to be allowed a chance to say goodbye to him. Fuck whatever Somnus or Ardyn said about not causing mass panic! If it meant those four were by Regis’s side before the end, Cor would shout it from the rooftops-

“THE CRYSTAL!” 

Cor nearly fell backwards when Clarus suddenly rose from his seat and nearly knocked him over. Cor didn’t have time to ask him what he meant, because Clarus was running down the hallway, towards Regis’s hospital room. _ Crap!  _ Cor had no choice but to run after him because if Clarus interrupted Ardyn and Somnus having a good and well needed cry over the loss of their family member, Ardyn was going to explode. And all of it would be directed at Clarus. 

To the Marshal’s dismay, he did interrupt Ardyn comforting Somnus, but Clarus was in no position to care right now. 

“The Crystal!” Clarus shouted. “It has to be something to do with that fucking rock, correct?!” 

“Yes, it probably does.” Ardyn let out a defeated sigh. 

“But if you haven’t noticed Amicitia, the Crystal is dead! Hence no sun! So there is nothing we can do to help Regis!” Somnus growled, tears covering his cheeks as he stared Clarus down in rage and upset. 

“That’s the point! Why is this happening to him?! He isn't holding up the wall anymore, so in theory he should be fit and healthy because the Crystal isn’t draining him. But he is near death’s door.” Clarus explained, heart feeling like it was beating at 100 miles per hour, as he thought he had figured it out. “Something is still draining and killing him and I know what it is. It’s us! All of us! We are killing him!” 


	2. Who Hoarded Tranquillity Within His Precious Walls

“It’s the armiger. It’s killing him!” 

Upon that realisation, everyone who had access to the King’s armiger was called back to the Crown City immediately. Guard and glaive alike were completely stripped from their magic and weapon holds, with no exceptions. Ardyn and Somnus didn’t even allow Clarus, Cor or Nyx to harness the power anymore. Yes, that action could prove detrimental to the glaives as they were used to fighting with the King’s magic, but Somnus and Ardyn didn’t give a shit as long as it saved Regis; they would just have to get used to not using it. As for the lack of weapon holds, from now on everyone was either going to have to craft their own physical one or carry their weapons around with them. The brothers got a series of angry complaints for that, which were all blatantly ignored as the King’s health started to improve. He wasn’t awake, but Regis now had colour back in his cheeks, his heart rate was normalising again and his doctors thought that he was going to pull through.

Everyone nervously awaited for the next couple of days to see if Regis would make it or not, and fortunately, he didn’t follow in his father’s footsteps. In fact, he woke up and he was the healthiest anyone had seen him in years. However, Seren, Luna, Clarus, Cor and everyone else, apart from Somnus and Ardyn, were banned from seeing the King until the immortal brothers had had a chat with their loveable King that had nearly gotten himself killed by withholding pretty vital information! 

“Why didn’t you tell us about Mors?” Somnus questioned, a hint of anger riding his tone, however, his eyes were filled with hurt. 

Regis shrugged, looking down at his disgusting bowl of porridge. “He told me not to, and to be honest, I hadn’t thought about it since his death.” 

“You had us worried sick, I hope you realise that!” 

“Somnus, how on Eos can any of this be his fault?” Ardyn interjected before an argument could break out. “He is unwell, Somnus, and there is no use getting upset. Just be grateful your grandson is still alive.” 

“I am grateful. I am only trying to get across how upset I was that I could have lost him!” A little more anger leaked into Somnus’s tone, and it grated Regis’s, already, very frayed nerves. 

“Well I’m so very sorry grandfather! Next time I am having a seizure, be sure to just shake me awake, tell me you’re upset and I’ll stop!” He spat, shoving his untouched food to one side with far more force than necessary. 

Regis ignored the stunned looks of his grandfather and uncle, that had been caused by his abrupt outburst. He couldn’t deal with their hurt right now because he couldn’t shake his own soul-crushing pain. His doctors had informed him that his health was the best it had been in years; yet he still felt so drained, and clearly they were still concerned, or else the rest of his family and friends would be allowed in here. But above all else, he felt… almost guilty. Ardyn and Somnus had explained to him that the continued use of the armiger had been what had caused his illness and subsequent fit, and they had told him that everyone had now been cut from it. They said it like it was a good thing, but Regis only felt responsible. Glaives were at disadvantage in battles now because he wasn’t strong enough to support their magic. They were having to retrain and relearn how to fight, and how to draw weapons because he was weak. Everyone had gone into a complete frenzy trying to track down sheaths and scabbards for their weapons because he couldn’t do one single job! 

He was completely useless!

Somnus and Ardyn had been holding up the wall for years, and between them and Luna, he was barely any help in running the Kingdom anymore… his only consolation had been that he could provide his magic to the people out there, fighting against the darkness to save what remained of the world. 

Now he couldn’t even do that! 

The worst thing about all this was that, because he couldn’t do a single thing to help in their efforts, he could do nothing with the preparations of his son’s return. Throat going dry at the thought of letting his only child down once again, in sheer frustration he picked up the bowl of slop and threw it to the ground, baring his teeth as it shattered against the floor. Tears of hopelessness and frustration welled up in his eyes at the unfairness of it all! Why couldn’t he do one simple thing?! Why?! Why couldn’t he be the parent that his son needed instead of some incompetant useless piece of crap!!! 

“Regis!” 

Ardyn’s shocked gasp drew him from his whirling thoughts. 

A glance at them revealed both Ardyn and Somnus watching him, wide-eyed and mouths open at what he had just done. 

Regis sighed heavily, looking away again. Great, now on top of everything else, he’d upset them. Now he felt even better about himself! 

“Regis…” Somnus said, his concern heightening. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“Just… just get out!” Regis cried with a whisper, burying his face into his hands. 

Ardyn shook his head, taking a step towards his nephew. “Reggie, we only-” 

“Are you deaf? Leave!” 

Regis screamed, crying harder than before. When neither of them moved, his frustration turned into raw anger. 

“I don’t want either of you here! Leave me alone! Just get out now!!!”

It didn’t look as if either of them were going to move, but because Regis was screaming the guard and glaive had no choice but to come into the room and remove both the Founder King and His Grace because the moment Regis saw them he ordered it of them. 

He just wanted to be left the fuck alone! Was that so much to ask for?!

* * *

Within the week, Regis was able to leave his hospital bed and was completely advised against doing any work at all. He may be on the mend but the doctor’s wanted to be certain he had made a full recovery before he did anything mentally or physically strenuous. (Well he wasn’t going to do anything physically strenuous because the doctors had told him not to use any of his magic in case it killed him) And like the stubborn old fart he had turned into, he completely ignored their advice. He was worthless at protecting his son, his and Aulea’s little baby boy, he was worthless at protecting his citizens because his grandfather and uncle were holding up the wall, he was now worthless in the eyes of his glaives and guards because they could no longer harness his magic, he’d be damned if he couldn’t at least be useful in making decisions on how his own kingdom should be run. However, Cor and Clarus had other ideas on that score. 

“You aren’t going into that room.” Cor stated, placing his hand on the door frame so Regis couldn’t get passed. 

“Cor move out the way.” Regis ordered, feeling his frustration spike. 

He knew he couldn’t push passed the Marshal. Thanks to his few days in bed, the muscles in his bad leg had seized up and he was in a lot of pain. It was taking all the strength he had standing up right now, so if he could get through the door he could actually sit down and concentrate on what he was good at. Being King and making decisions to benefit his people. 

“Cor do not move out the way.” Clarus said, overruling Regis’s order, before lightly grabbing the King’s shoulder so he could take him back to his room. “Regis come on you aren’t up for this-

“DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO AMICITIA!!!!” 

Regis roared, moving away from his Shield suddenly. But like Somnus and Ardyn had been doing since his seizure, his commands were ignored. 

“No. You are coming back to your room for a lie-down.” Clarus replied calmly. 

“No I am not. I am going to that meeting.” 

“A meeting that Somnus and Ardyn have already held.” Cor pointed out, in a plain voice. 

Regis’s mouth fell open in shock. “What?” 

“They have sorted it out so you don’t have to do anything.” 

Being told that was like a punch to the gut… so Regis had finally fallen into the handful of Kings that his ancestor’s no longer trusted to make wise decisions? Tensing up, Regis pivoted on his heel and stormed down the hallway, cane bashing angrily against the floor, limb clearly visible. Clarus and Cor tried to follow him but that only made his hurt and anger worse. 

In an outburst of uncontrollable emotions, he screamed at them. “If you either of you take one more step towards me I will use my fucking magic to get away from you!”

Regis relaxed a little when the footsteps behind him stopped. 

Good, he needed to be alone with his thoughts. 

Limping as quickly as he could through his ancient house, putting a tremendous amount of force leaning on his cane, Regis couldn’t help but cry. 

So… that was it was it? Somnus had finally taken over his job. Why? What for?! Regis couldn’t understand! He hadn’t done anything wrong! Ardyn and Somnus had told him many times that he was the best monarch this bloody world had ever seen and now they had taken it all away from him because he wasn’t well! How unfair was that?! They didn't take it off his father and he was literally a paranoid psychopath! They had only done it to seven previous monarchs and now Regis had become the eight! They didn’t even tell him! They didn’t have the nerve to inform him to his face. Now what was he meant to do?! How was he meant to make good on his promise to Noctis about keeping the crystal protected while he was still trapped in there if he didn’t even have a say on anything that went on anymore! 

_ SNAP! _

Regis’s eyes went wide at the sound and before he knew it he was falling to the stone hard ground.

He put his hands out to stop his face from smashing onto the floor but that was a mistake. Instead of destroying his face, his already deteriorating and mangled knee hit the floor first, and it absorbed all of the impact. Pain ripped through his body upon hearing a massive crunching sound and a very loud snapping noise. The smell of blood seeped into the air and there was nothing Regis could do but lay there in a pool of his own blood. Crying in agony, he just about managed to look down at his knee to inspect the damage before passing out at the sight. He could see his bone and it had completely shattered what was left of his knee.

* * *

“Reggie, my dear nephew, you are going to be alright.” 

“You heard what they said.” Regis breathed out, looking at his damned knee that was covered in bandages and that had swollen to the size of a chocobo’s egg. “I am never going to walk again.” 

“You never know in a few years time-” 

“Don’t try and make me feel better about this. You can’t.” Regis snapped.

He had been told, ever since the fall of Tenebrae, that if he didn’t do regular stretches and walk on his leg as much as he could, his muscles would deteriorate and he would lose the function of his legs. Because he bloody broke his cane, his knee being shattered meant he wasn’t allowed to walk at all for at least two months. That was it. His own stupidity had now completely crippled him. 

_ Fantastic!  _

Ardyn’s face saddened. “I am sorry. We honestly thought we were doing the right thing, taking the pressure off you.”

Regis bowed his head and sighed. “You were. I clearly can’t make useful decisions anymore.” 

“No, of course, you can. And it was never going to be a permanent thing. It was only until you had regained your strength.” Ardyn assured him, guilt piling up as he felt partly to blame for this unfortunate turn of events. “We would never take this away from you Regis. Without you wanting to protect others, the people of Accordo, Tenebrae and Niflheim would have died. We love and value you so much, that was the reason we wanted to step in, to give you time to recover. I am sorry we didn’t tell you any of that.”

Regis shook his head. “Don’t blame yourself, realistically I was always either going to kick the bucket or end up in a chair. It is just sooner than expected that’s all.” 

The King decided it was better to come to terms with his new way of life instead of getting upset over it. Look where getting worked up at gotten him? 

He allowed Ardyn to prattle on and tell him a few stories, and during that time Regis reflected on his recent behaviour. No one blamed him for his anger because he was ill, but it didn’t really excuse the rage thrown at his family. It wasn’t Somnus’s, Ardyn’s, Clarus’s or Cor’s fault that any of this had happened. It wasn’t his fault either. He had to apologise to them and for a couple of months at least, as much as he hated to admit it, take a step back from work. If they really needed him, they could always pull him back in. It was tough. He didn’t want to do it, but what other choice did he have? None. 

About an hour of mindlessly listening to one of his uncle’s tales, the door of his room flew open and a sight that made him happier than the thought of the dawn returning came running into the room.

“Grandad!” Seren beamed, holding a bunch of flowers in her hand as she sprinted up to Regis’s bed. 

“Hello, my dearest one!” Regis greeted her, a warm smile replacing his sombre and sadden look as Ardyn lifted his granddaughter up onto his bed. “What have you got there?” 

“Uncle Clarus told me you were poorly again, so he said I could pick some flowers from his garden and give them to you! I hope you like them.” Seren smiled, placing them in his lap. 

“Thank you.” Regis said, kissing her forehead as he took hold of the flowers. 

Yes, he really needed to apologise to Clarus and his grandfather. 

“That’s okay!” 

“Where is my flower’s then, Serie?” Ardyn asked, ruffling her golden long locks. 

“You’re not poorly you don’t get any!” 

Regis clucked as the pair started to get into a mini argument. The King was so grateful he had little Seren in his life. She reminded him so much of Noct. So much of Aulea.

“Seren, dear, don’t be rude to your uncle.” Luna said sternly, finally stepping into the room.

“Yeah, don’t be rude to your poor old uncle!” Ardyn mocked her with a laugh.

Seren glared at him, deciding that her grandad was way more interesting than her uncle. Regis happily allowed her to cuddle next to him like Noct used to when she was his age. However, Seren had decided to snuggle up to his right, which could be a problem if she accidentally kicked his knee. 

Luna gasped. “Seren, you can’t do that. Come down please.” 

“But I want to hug grandad to make him feel better.” Seren protested, refusing to move.

“But-” 

“Luna it’s okay. Seren isn’t causing me any bother at all.” Regis smiled with a yawn. 

Regis couldn’t help but close his eyes and within seconds he heard his granddaughter snoring next to him. He shut his eyes too and that was when he heard the conversation between his uncle and daughter-in-law, as they thought he too had fallen asleep. 

“He is going to be okay, right?” Luna asked, worry plastering her tone.

“Of course my dear.” Ardyn said with confidence. “But he won’t walk again.” 

“Oh…” 

“Don’t worry, Luna. Regis is made of tougher stuff then he makes out. He will be fine. He will just have to get used to living a different way of life. We can help him with that.” 

“Yes, and we will.” 

Regis held his tears in at how loved he suddenly felt. 

He really did have a wonderful family. A family he was so proud to be a part of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been out yesterday but I had writer's block and today, I am so upset for completely no reason at all, that WhoStarLocked had to write practically the first half of this for me. 
> 
> So if this is a pile of crap I am sorry but I had to get it out today because if I didn't I'd feel worse then I already I do. 
> 
> Well, I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. :)


End file.
